Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multihull boats, in particular sailing crafts. The advantages of such crafts are well-known, but the practical impossibility to righten them again after a capsize, especially in open waters, is a serious drawback. To a certain extent, this impossibility may be admitted during races, but it is always prohibitive in open water cruising. Now the lightness of modern crafts, which is a primary condition for taking full advantage of the possibilities of multihull constructions, increases notably the risk of capsizing, be it laterally, over the bow, or even over the stern as has reportedly happened.